CH 2 DARKNESS COMES TO END
by alisonqui125
Summary: After Elizabeth realizes what she has in the back of her ship, she will find a way to stop her creators from destroying the human race, and try to save her life meanwhile...


ch 2. Darkness comes to end

After Elizabeth had realized what she was carrying out in the back, she thought maybe she could destroy the Engineers by releasing these horrid looking creatures into their planet before the engineers could destroy the human race. She walked back to the cabin calm as the summer breeze, "What was that noise in the back" said David. She turned to him slowly " it's nothing, just some empty cans that were stacked and fell off".

David frowned "oh, that's weird, maybe they never got to fill them up" . So they kept going towards their destination and said nothing on the way there. As she sat on her seat, all Elizabeth could do was think of how she could possibly get these creatures free into the engineers' planet without being killed in the process, but most of all she could not stop thinking of the question she wanted to ask them. Then suddenly , she stopped thinking to herself and a whisper came out "Why would they want to kill us?" , and said nothing afterwards.

David knew something was wrong with her just by staring at her face, blank as a canvas as if she was trying to figure something out. This made David feel very uncomfortable for her, so he asked her "Is there something bothering you?, I can see it on your face" . Elizabeth reacted violently punching the chair arm and yelling at David "I'm okay, im fine , can you just concentrate on where we are going please." David was speechless, he just asked if she was okay, but apparently she wasn't, so he decided not to say anything else on the way there.

As she looked into space she could make something out, like a planet surrounded by floating rocks. "Is this it?" she asked David. He looked at where she was pointing and said " I guess it is, this is where the coordinates lead" . As she got closer, she could make out more of those domes but they were more modernized and looked more like homes. They found a Dark place close to the rocky mountains that was dark enough where they could not be spotted.

As they landed there, Elizabeth got on her suit and then packed what she needed for their trip . She used the flashlight she had packed to find her way out of what looked like an alley. David told her to try and not make so much noise and to let him talk to them. As they walked towards the homes , there was not a soul to be seen anywhere, "I guess they are sleeping, or maybe they are not home" said David trying to sound funny.

"Where could they possibly be" asked Elizabeth squinting her eyes trying to find something anywhere around the homes. When suddenly she spotted a moving figure approximately two miles away from their position, they had to move quickly if they didn't want to lose it "you better hurry up" said David as Elizabeth was panting. Since it was still morning when they got there, there was a little bit of light to guide their way. So Elizabeth turned off the flashlight as they got closer to the figure, then she peeked around the corner of one of the squared looking buildings and saw a man trying to get inside. "What the heck? how can he possibly breathe without a helmet"

She walked out of her hiding place and whispered "Hey, how it is that you are not dead by now?" David said to her as she walked towards this strange looking man "stop, be quiet, let me talk to him, this is one of the engineers.". As the man turned around he frowned and screamed in a very deep voice saying something in his own language like he was alerting the others of an intrusion. "Run, he is not a friendly one" yelled David . As Elizabeth started running she saw all of these soldiers coming out of the homes with weapons in their arms pointing at them, there was no way to escape.

The soldiers took Elizabeth and David inside one of the domes, and this one was filled with writing in their language and also drawings of weapons they were creating to destroy the earth. Then they sat her down and David started speaking to them in their language telling them that they came in peace and meant no harm. He told them about what had happened in their other planet and how the last one there was destroyed by those creatures. Then the leader got angry screamed onto David's Face to stop talking, fire almost coming out of his nostrils , but he would not stop. He picked David's face from Elizabeth's hands and smashed his face against the wall making a hole in it.

Then an alarm went off and there was screams of pain and suffering. The leader looked angrily at Elizabeth, punched her in the face knocking her chair don so fast she beat her head against the floor and took off to see what was going on. Although Elizabeth could barely see anything since her eye was swollen, she got up with a struggle and started towards the ship to leave this horrid planet. She said before leaving the Dome " It was your loss" and ran back to her ship, but before she could get there ...


End file.
